Scott's Craft Survival
by Scott Campbell
Summary: My Name is Scott and im Surviving myself no help and no home so lets set of for a journey to the best survive in are way and keep creepers away from us so lets start
1. Chapter 01

**Scott's Craft Chapter 01 A New Beginning 2014**

**Created By Scott Ian Campbell**

Hello Hows everybody welcome back to a new minecraft Xbox 360 edtion Survival but i call it Scott's Craft and this is a new beginning.

first i need to get some wood kya kya tree kya kya 1 log 2 log 64 log wow im ready to build a crafting Table now lets get some stone lets dig a mine up ok lets get some stone dig dig dig awwwwwwww my pic axe hurt me i know we need some food source like apples and a wheat farm to create bread.

**(12 Years Later)**

WOW hello this is crazy were is all my stuff **(hello my name is katie the butter queen)**

hi butter queen im the diamond king im en charge of the diamond so why am here

were here to safe your life your going to die because the power of that diamond minecart is not fixed because you deleted it you idiot im sorry i didn't mean it i just want to make new friends and create this awesome story so lets get to surviving first of all i need to create a house so i can be safe away from those mobs outside #ilovescott's craft lollololololololololololololol :DDDDDDDDDDD Follow me on twitter at Scott's Craft

it will be available soon thanks for listing to chapter 01 see you in chapter 2

**Chapter 02 The King of Caves**

* * *

**People replied**

**No body today**


	2. Chapter 02

**Welcome Back Last time we found the butter queen that bi*** i need to slap here one day i have been working on a house lately and its a cornered house 5x to 5x large so lets get to the story**

**Scott's Craft Chapter 02 The King of Caves**

**Created By Scott Campbell**

OK so i need to create a house and i need to get more food source like apples &amp; bread i need to create more wood for my house so we need to find some wood also trees to get wood last time when i was building a house but my pic axe hurt me but were back and im going to visit a revine a cave.

Im going to a revine so i can get iron gold diamond red rubies and more and i will be the best survivalist of all inter minecraft xbox 360 edtion history

**(Sorry This WAS Not Long But this is all i could post)**

**Thanks for Reading i will see you in Chapter 03 The Desert Atlantic**

* * *

**Any Comments From People Today**

**Not Yet **


	3. Chapter 03

**Last**** Tim****e**

**i was on a journey to get gold and diamond mostly diamond but will those creepers get to me i think not there not getting past me or will they**

**Scott's Craft Chapter 03 The Desert Atlantic  
**

**Created By Scott Campbell**

**Follow me on Twitter Scott's Craft**

**Oh Wow this cave is awesome maybe i could proof the butter queen that im better than here (Teloported) wow why am i on this island this is an desert Atlantic island how did i get here wait a min i think the butter queen Put me and put me here that Mother F****** im going to get revenge oh and im going to destroy here.**

**Im Also going to put here in an hospital and poo on here wait how is that is that hayden wow why is he there he is in hospital hayden no dont die please.**

**(13 Years Later R.I.P Hayden) wait how is that moving it looks like wait thats hayden **

**hayden your alive yeaaaaaa your here oh my god i was scared oh shitttttt your here (Sorry For This Word Something Went Wrong)**

**Oh my god how did you came back alive oh the butter queen saved me wait what that ************* What did she say she said that she is coming for diamond king and keeping you here on this Atlantic island i cant put up with this anymore ok do you understand im going to kill here lets get redstone and survive are way out of this but any way im just going to end it here and thanks for reading guys and i will see you i the next chapter good bye.**

**Thanks For Reading**

**see you in the next chapter**

**Chapter 04 Kill That Butter queen**

**Good Bye**

**Today Reviews From my fans**

**Non yet please ask me anything don't be nervous **


	4. Chapter 04

**Welcome To Scott's Craft**

****Chapter 04 Kill That Butter queen****

Created By Scott Campbell

**Hello butter queen are you in there (SOUND EFFECT OH MY GOD) YES I AM WELL COME OUT BECAUSE Im GOING TO KILL YOU ok so hurry and get out (thats what the librarian said) LOL So lets get to the story.**

* * *

**(12 Years Later)**

**Hello hayden were did he go hayden... help me im just alone on an island help please hayden come on bro you can do it please im Scared of everything (William a New Character Enters) wow how are you im William i have been sent to kill you by the butter queen dieeee (Starting a Battle) DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE WOW He is Dead.**

* * *

**(100 Years Later)**

**Well she is dead (rumbling sound) wow she is back run oh my god no point she will teloporte me to here location im still running oh my god god god god god god god help meeeeee Arow straight to the head oh my god she has to be dead this time scrub that last message she is back runnnnnnnnn no no no no why would you not die What The F*** Help me oh my god im going home.**

* * *

**(Scott Returns Home)**

**Ok im home i need to get supplies to build a a fishing rod and i can get fish yepeee OMG The butter queen is here is she taking over the world oh my god when will she not die we need to come with and escape plan and a plan to kill here that sum of a b**** ok so im going to end the journey here and i will hopefully i will see you in my next chapter good bye.**

* * *

**Thanks For Reading**

**Next Chapter **

**Chapter 05 defeat that butter queen and get out of this island**

**Good Bye. **


	5. Chapter 05

**Welcome Back to Scott's Craft Survival**

****Chapter 05 defeat that butter queen and get out of this island****

****Wow im scared ive been on this island for about a year and i am not off yet so today is today when i find a way to get of this island if anybody get my way im going to kill them so lets continue the journey first off i need to get some more food source and also killing the butter queen to get out of the island so i came up with a plan what im going to do is go to the butter queen kill here go to the controll room and open all doors in the island then i can get out so that way is a good plan now lets get here.****

* * *

****(13 Years Past)****

****(telported out of the island)****

****What im out im free omg yess that didnt go all to plan wow omg im going see ya later lol (i fell over a rock) aww aww i teloported in to a little room and i was so scared.****

* * *

****(100 Years Later still in the little room)****

****IM DEAD AND SUDDUNLEY I GOT HELP FROM A GUY HOW OWNS THE ROOM AND HE SAVED ME AND I SAID TANK YOU But OMG He is a life saver so i was so happy me and him went out for a couple of pints and i was pissed (Sorry for this languge) AND I WAS SO YOU KNOW LIKE THAT AND I AM JUST LIKE DO YOU DARE ME TO DO SOMETHING and he gave me a dare he dared me to stick my Male Meat log in my xbox hard drive and i got it in and i was like washhhhhhher omg get it out i couldnt get it out so i called microsoft to help me get it out and they said get a paper clip put it in the side and pull it back and in and i got it open and i was so happy but finaly i didnt get of the island but you know what im going to end the chapter here wait im not im going to continue im going to get of this island im doing it for fan fiction lets do this ust 1 wall 2 walls 3 walls 4 walls 5 walls 6 walls and the final i fell over and braked my neck but i still want of this island so i jumped over 9 more walls and i went A Wall and run away good bye everybody.****

* * *

****Thanks for reading****

****I Will see you in the next chapter****

****Chapter 06 The Search for Diamonds****

****Bye.****


	6. Chapter 06

**WOW IM BACK AT THIS PLACE WERE HAVE I BEEN FOR THE PAST 4 DAYS OH I THINK I HAVE BEEN ON AN ADVENTURE BUT LETS CONTINUE IT REAL LIFE**

* * *

**Scott's Craft ****Chapter 06 The Search for Diamonds******

******Injoy******

******Hello im back i OMG im drunk i think im gona gona gona gona (gone)******

* * *

******(100 Years Laters)******

******WOSH OMG OK im somewere were toilet bathroom i have my ding dog in a hover or am i just dead or im alive or just normal or im just dead or im i im i im i Alive Dead Sinco WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF******

******Sorry I Didnt meen it im just working on my mum doing the waching lol ******

* * *

******(101 Years Later)******

******HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY JESUS OMG ITS REAL JESUS CHRIST IT REAL HOLY SHOOOT OMG NICE TO MEET YOU MR Jesus christ im going to kill you soon when i win this survival episode or chapter because im the BOSS im the KING im the IM THE COW LOL and my name is ScvTV and i own 500104488374 Companys and im dead because my jobs are fucking terible (Tempermental Sorry) Im Working.******

* * *

******(200000000000000000 DAYS OF AGE MY FUNIROL I WAS 700 THAT WAS MY AGE AND I SURVIVED ******

******IM Going into a cave to find a diamonds OMG A Diamond already this is OMG I Found a Mineshaft Well thats something what explore in The Next Chapter Availabale Soon well im going to end the adventure here and i wil see you in my next chapter good bye.******

* * *

****Thanks for Reading****

****See you in the next chapter****

****Next Chapter: Chapter 07 Mineshaft Exploring****

* * *

****Any Reviews Leave them here you can get the chance to get what you want in the story line****

****No Reviews Yet Common We can Do it just get some reviews in here****


	7. Chapter 07

**Scott's Craft Survival**

**Chapter 07 Mineshaft Exploring**

**Created By Scott ian Campbell**

* * *

**Note!**

**We are going to be doing a LIVE Chapter Next Chapter**

* * *

**omg omg omg omg lololololo nathan 123 123 123 123 44444444444444 nathan boob nathan boob nathan boob **

**This Werd**

**(Song Written By Me)**

* * *

**Welcome To The Survival**

**Hello Guys Scott here from the Minecraft Survival Series and Today We are going to try and hit 100 chapter on this story if i do omg if you missed last chapter check it out and yea so if you want to me to reply leave a review if you like so ive been working on are mineshaft omg we found a mineshaft and two diamonds omg omg**

**i am so impressed with myself i think im going to go out of this island because im so excited to explore an Mineshaft omg**

**Fkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**HOLY COW IVE FOUND 1000 Diamonds what a seed you want this seed it is 068 adven its amazing **

**OMG I FAINTED Holy cow im back well i think im going to end the adventure here thank you guys for reading an i will catch you in my next chapter bye**

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**

**See you in the next chapter **

**Next Chapter: Chapter 08 More Exploring To Do**


	8. Chapter 08

**Holy Macrol im back for the next chapter and for some reason i lagged out of the little room and my stuff are still in there but what hell should i leave or stay leave a review NOW (LIVE)**

**Scott's Craft Survival LIVE CHAPTER**

**Chapter 08 More Exploring To Do (LIVE)**

**Created By Scott Campbell**

* * *

**hello guys welcome back to the story and today were taking this to a new level omg ITS LIVE Time yes i am going to curruntly respawn tob your reviews and get your chance to get your review on my story so yea lets get to the story so what ive planned to do in this chapter as we are going to do more exploring on are mineshaft cant belive i found one so lets explore right lets look for a liabry thats what were looking for libary liabry were are you.**

* * *

**(Teloported) OH NOO**

**OMG Help me the butter queen has got me help helpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp holy crap that a big one i was exploring a mineshaft i could of survived now im lost you frciking loonatic just go please dont come back i dont want to see your face again goodbye**

* * *

**(TELOPORTED)**

**Mineshaft yea yea yea thank you thank you OMG HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY IVE FOUND the diamond minecart what does this meen i think i think i have comepleted my way out of this island The Diamond Minecart Well then i think i will see you in my next chapter so leave reviews now because this is LIVE anyway bye**

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 09 Diamond Minecart has been found**

**Bye.**


	9. Chapter 09

**WOW THE DIAMOND MINECART HAS BEEN FOUND OH FUXK OMG OMG OMG**

**Scott's Craft Survival Series**

**Chapter 09 Diamond Minecart has been found**

**Created By Scott Campbell**

**Chapter 09 Sponsors Lat1As L0v3R Pokemon Story**

* * *

**Welcome Back to the story did you like the live chapter stay tuned i might make a new one i cant belive we hit chapter 09 and ive been getting private messages and they were saying that i need to stop time travling with the years and im not stopping it lol its apart of the story so lets get back so i am on a island crafting weapons and i found the TDM Minecraft OMG I cant belive found it and also a mineshaft this story is going to be great when i hit 100 Chapters OMG Celabration so im creating woof for sticks so i can create weapons, oh yea my friend joined his name MrTesticalsNuts um i know its werd and physicaly gay lol so i was on my tdm impire and i found a The Diamond Minecart MrTest Is Making his way down the stair untill he found a big boss with 60000/60000 Health im so running.**

* * *

**(Time Travled 5 days later) **

**HOLY HOLY HOLY CRAP A DOODLE MY DAD IS NAKED IN THE SHOWER WHAT A INCONVINUES**

* * *

**My Announcment: My Portal Story Will be Out Soon Get ready Created By Scott Campbell**

* * *

**Vote For Portal Story**

**[VOTE] 0**

**[UN VOTE] 0**

* * *

**Thanks For Reading**

**See you in my next chapter**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 10 The Wizard Has Minecraft Powers (Takes Us Back To the wizard of oz)**

**Bye.**

**Nate Fiumes Latias Lover Story Announcment**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all those times in the past we did killing through are whole life but they have not stoped us yet now it time what we have always been waiting for Chapter 10 of the Scott's Craft Survival Series Celabration :D**

* * *

**Scott's Craft Survival Series **

**Chapter 10 The Wizard Has Minecraft Powers**

**CELABRATION INJOY**

**Created By Scott Campbell**

* * *

**Hello Scott here and today im going to be showing you my new friend his name is katie the wizard lets continue this adventure**

* * *

Hello Hello OMG im in the survival omg the island is gone holy how butter queen :( no it wasnt it was me the wizard a wizard like harry potter yes but im diffrent to other wizards i have minecraft powers so what can you do i can kill the butter queen for a starter OH BOY I WANT THAT DO IT (58gmg dmjfjgfjfkf) fjgnjgjg start instaltion proccess|) POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR OMG SHE IS DEAD HOLY MOTHER FU**ER OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG How is that hayden you mother person why are you back ive been in the army for 1000 years now i wanted to come back for the celabration well ok so we need to craft fireworks and lucky blocks and shampain first i need to go for a bath.

One day there was this boy his name was McJack he is a good friend in this story becuase he loves minecraft and we have lots in common but wait jack is dead how brought him back the wizard OMG you brought my dead brother alive again yes i did you sum as a bitch aaaaa dieeeeee im going to killlllll youuuuuuuu get back here OMG whyyyyy did you do thisssssss you bring him back to scare me no i brought him back to have some last words for you oh so i wont kill you then well hi jack hi scott how are you im fine im in the music room check the music room wait were check the fucking music room (sorry) ok fine you peace of shite you fulcker now get your big 8=====D and go away lol ok fine you fecking eget (sorry this villionce is getting worse)

* * *

Ok we got to calm down like seriously we got calm down we keep swearing and everything, is under destruction seriously im going to blow up in a min fukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ok shut up please (teloported to JackMc ) oh hi jack im playing happy wheels you should get it stop saying that its a minecraft story you idiot oh sorry is your balls (not swearing it could be any balls) intact no there not there in my mums grave and my uncle as well but its (DONT WORRY MY PARENTS ARE NOT DEAD IN REAL LIFE SO DONT COME GET ME) not very plesant omg this is a big chapter ok its time to make fireworks and luck blocks lets do it oh to craft a firework i need some gun poweder and something eles what is it oh wait got it we have fireworks we need to create lucky blocks got some its time to set of are fireworks (WOWWWWWWWW ITS GLURIUS) ITS DONT NOW ITS SOME LUCKY BLOCKS TIME OK OH A CHICKEN NEXT OMG A LUCKY BOW NEXT OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY THAT IS SHIT A FRICKING POO STAIN YUCK LOL WELL its been a time and we have fun but thanks or reading the chapter and i will see in my next chapter goodbye.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading**

**Chapter 11 The Amazing King ****Bye...**

**Created By Scott Campbell**

**Chractors **

**McJack**

**Hayden **


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome Back to the Scott's Craft Survival Last time we were having celabration it was the best day ever now lets continue the story injoy.**

* * *

**Scott's Craft Survival Series**

**Chapter 11 / The Amazing King**

**Have Fun good bye.**

* * *

Hello im back i cant belive we got a powerfull sword in the last chapter we had fun and today is today were we can use this bad boy ok lets do it OMG OMG OMG the butter queen is back but OMG i thought see was dead and she is back give me the diamond minecart Get to hell your not getting it yes i am bye WAAAAAAA

* * *

(Teloported)

WOW im on the moon im of the island :( this is bad we survived hundreds on the island and we dont have are stuff :( noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo why why why why why why FKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ok ive calmed down a bit nooo why my stuff what bad chapter i was going to be king are you kiding me omg a teloporter were douse this take me one try lets go weeeeeeeeeee

* * *

(Teloported 1400 Days Past)

WOW the start of are series its are house OMG OMG are house is back yessssssssss :) HOLY FU IN COLK WERE HOME AND I AM NOW KINGGGGG OF MINECRAFT SURVIVAL HISTORY NOW ITS TIME TO END THE CHAPTER HERE AND I WILL SEE YOU CHAPTER 12 WERE COUNTING ON CHAPTER 100 AND WE HAVE NOT DONE IT YET SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 12 GOOD BYE.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading**_

_**see you in the next chapter **_

_**Next Chapter: Chapter 12 The Kingdom rises **_

_**Note:Leave a Comment or review i dont care do it now and you will get your review on the story bye.**_

_**Reviews Today**_

_**None Please Can we get review im sad :(**_


	12. AN Sorry

A/N For My Minecraft Story

**Sorry for the inconvinues but my chapter 12 might be early so calm down kids lol :(**


	13. Chapter 12

**OMG IM BACK!**

* * *

**Scott's Craft Minecraft Survival Series**

**Chapter 12 The Kingdom Rises**

Created By Scott Campbell

* * *

Were back we have been teloported outside of the whole world were in space but omg it is time to survive on space again all my stuff is back at the places we need to find away of this moon so we can get our stuff back this is going to be hard no weapons or armor but its time oh no im so scared whats this tuff vigara on the moon OMG i know what that is keep it away from me go away.

* * *

Ok so we know that were on the moon and there is no space station or a space pod or a rocket i cant see it i might need to download a mod like the galactic craft mod to get of of this moon omg why why my stuff why me please just give me my stuff back ;( realy crying real life please please give my stuff back (teloported to the Butter queens secret layer)

* * *

Welcome back thanks for surviving were ending your story no please let me keep scott's craft i want to get to chapter 100 please we need to keep surviving im getting angry and i am going to rip your fucking japsie right of your hinges and then slap you across the jaw with it ok so piss off and give me my stuff please NO WERE NOT WE MADE DEAL what deal YOU KNOW WHAT DEAL what deal YOU LUNITIC YOU KNOW WHAT DEAL i dont know what fuckingg deal your talking about GET TO FKKKKK come and get me you peace of sgit i can put up with this anymore i am going back to the island and im going to create my kingdom (seargent welcome scott do you activate your powers KING) yea i do robot activate killing matchion activated well done KING SCOTT YOU PISSED ME OFF DIEEEEEE BUTTER ACTIVATED BOMS BANGGGGGGGGGG THE STEALTH MODE KILLLLLLLLLL DIE YOU SOME AS A BITCH GET TO HELL AND DIE AND LEAVE ME ALONE OK lets get get back to were we were fine im ending the chapter here and i will see you in my next chapter bye.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**

**Next Chapter will be Chapter 13 The Wolf King**

**Bye.**


	14. Chapter 13 AN

**Sorry guys that chapter 13 of the wolf will not be availabal right now were still working on it becuase its a new chapter plus its a bigger chapter than every before**


	15. Chapter 13

**OMG I HAVE A WOLF OH YEA OH YEA OH YEA LOL**

* * *

**Scott's Craft Survival Series**

**Chapter 13 The Wolf King YEA**

**Created By Scott Campbell**

* * *

**A/N: PEOPLE HAVE STARTED TO LIKE ME NOW SOME OFF USE ARE STILL GIVING ME MEAN COMMENTS IT HAS TO STOP PLEASE IM JUST WORKING MY ON FAN FICTION AND IM SORRY OK PLEASE BECUASE THIS IS NOT THE BEST WRITING IN THE WORLD ITS JUST FOR SOME STARTERS MY OFFICIAL ONES WILL BE OUT SOON OK PLEASE I BEG YOU PLEASE.**

**SO LETS GET TO THE STORY**

* * *

hello guys and welcome to chapter 13 of scott'craft survival series and today were going on a journey for some wolfs its going to be great fun so lets do it omg omg this is going to be fun anyway im still missing hayden he is very good friend plus actor ok so we were we last time i think we were teloported out of the room were my stuff was gone. we lost everything i cant belive it (teloported) holy crap im out of everything im back home and i meen were we all started the story but omg are house that were building omg oh we need to get some wood lets get some wood to create more stuff becuase we lost all of are stuff before we got teloported and i think it is the butter queen but the thing is i thought we killed her and she is back i waisted all my angry powers on her and she is not dead how the hell is that possible omg the diamond minecart has charged omg power of diamond on I Have the controll of it let me hit it the button and if i hit it i have ended the whole story um i going to hit it daaaaa superman ive lost it wait omg i got it no it decliended it omg its the wrong button are you series

**CAMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM AHHHHHHHHHHHH I BLEW UP**

* * *

**Thanks For Reading**

**Chapter 13 The Wolf King**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 14 The Queen Has Came Back**

**Todays Reviews**

**NO REVIEW SERIOUSLY**


	16. Chapter 14

**Scott's Craft Minecraft Survival**

**Chapter 14 The Queen Has Came Back **

**Created By Scott Campbell**

**INTRODUCTION**

**Welcome Back last time the butter queen came back alive and there no way to kill here so i figured out how to kill here we need to get a aperture space rocket to get us in to space to get a moon rock and hit it at her this going to be a mission we need to stop here or we are never continuing this story so we need to defeat us if she wins the story ends for good if i win were continuing to get to chapter 100 so a further a do lets get in to the story.**

**2 Years Later**

**OMG I Cant belive your back i know you littel ediot you tryed to kill me you reject so your going to be littel tricks for survival so you are going to die NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (DREAM) OMG Your Back really wow what a night mare were going to the aperture Space Facilty im going on it WOW lets get in to that rocket wait what its starting holy fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wow spaceeeeeeeee! were back on the world not the moon the world im on the moon omg this might be a problome.**

**NEXT TIME**

**Were killing that queen for good ****Thanks For Reading**

**Chapter 14 The Queen Has Came Back**

**Next Chapter is Chapter 15 The Queen Has Dead Forever **

**Any Reviews :) Yes 1**

**Seymour Butz **

**You're not the most convincing troll out there.**

**Reply**

**Your a fucking troll you fucking cunt :(**


	17. Chapter 15

**Welcome Back**

**To**

**Chapter 15 The Queen Has Dead Forever**

**IS SHE DEAD OR NOT LETS WAIT AND SEE INJOY**

**Scott's Craft Survival Series**

**Last Time: we were going to kill the queen but she is so close to killing her and im only on 1 heart so omg lets try and kill here**

**Hello queen harts regenin are you here yes omg it time to get revenge wow you figue scater ya baw head lets go before i make your fingers moister wow run she is coming its time to end this no were not get her get the diamond sword kill here quick wow i nearly died thanks god**

**wow a car holy (dead) the story has ended forever now were no longer getting to get to 100 chapter no wait what im alive lets continue it said I died but I still have my stuff and im not dead wow well we continue on a journey to kill her lets try and make it out alive so we didn't find her and we have to end it here so yea thanks for joining us in this episode and there will be more in chapter 16 bye.**

**Thanks For Watching**

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 16 The Queen Has Returned**

**Sorry I have not been making stuff on fan fiction because I have been on holiday to London so that's why I didn't get this chapter done**

**but there will be more in the next chapter **


End file.
